dunqeonsndraqonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Have Baby — Will Travel
"Have Baby — Will Travel" is the 5th episode in the first season of Campaign 2.0, and the 21st episode overall in the campaign. Summary * Sulelia wakes up at the inn's bar. It was a long night. We all come down for dinner and venture out into Cliff Keep to do some shopping with our newfound mad cash. * We buy diamonds for Revivify and Raise Dead. Bryna buys opal ear cuffs for Sulelia as an apology for last night's argument... Sulelia's delighted. Rubs it in Bryna's face a little. Feels good to be appreciated...! * We leave Cliff Keep, but there's heavy traffic outside. A dwarf accompanied by a giant hulking warforged has situated himself square in the middle of the main road leaving the city. * The dwarf announces that someone must defeat his machine for him to move out of the way! We put Thomal forward to end this madness. * Before Thomal's go at the robot, a half-orc warrior rushes up to the warforged. The scuffle lasts barely a minute before the half-orc's arms are torn off by the warforged and he dies a horrible, slow, and painful death. * Dear God. Dear fucking God. Thomal slowly backs away. Maybe we should just, like, take a detour or something. And then we do exactly that. * Travel montage! Angeal takes her own fortune. She has a vision in which a massive flock of ravens are flying through a frozen forest. They all descend upon a faceless army, before Angeal hears a voice say "find". * Sulelia remembers she has a potion of Invisibility! She downs it and sneaks around the cart. Bryna's busy playing with Lilith, and Sulelia tries to wrench the baby from Bryna's arms. * Bryna promptly freaks the fuck out. She leaps out of the car with Lilith in her arms, and almost shoots Sulelia in a frenzied panic before Sulelia drops the spell. "It was just a prank, guys!" Bryna tells Sulelia she hates her. * On his watch, Gareth keeps a close eye on Angeal. He ponders why the Raven Queen would choose a girl such as she to do a goddess' divine bidding. At that moment, a raven flies over to where Angeal's sleeping by the fire. The raven and Gareth meet eyes. It caws once, twice... * "Beware," it tells Gareth, and the raven takes off. * Gareth doesn't let his eyes leave Angeal for the rest of the night. * Throughout the days spent traveling, we all spend time with Lilith. She's an adorable handful. She learns her first word, "berry". She loves to eat the ones Gareth forages for her! * Daisy sends a message to Sulelia and updates her from the Augury. She's doing well! Sulelia messages Orkrush and touches base with him. She laments on how she misses home, and Orkrush offers words of encouragement in return, for she must "value the journey spent away from home". * Bryna messages Orala, telling her how much she loves her and how deeply sorry she is. Orala is glad to hear from her again, and while she doesn't know exactly what the schematics do, she does know that it's a portal of some kind. * We pass through Runewatch during our long travel back home and visit Jon Lithenburg! He gives Rami back, but not before watching Gareth fling berry juice all over Bryna's face. Soon enough we're all smearing berry goop all over our faces and teaching Lilith how to be a warrior! * On one night's watch, Bryna asks Sulelia if there's anyone she'd like to visit in a dream - Bryna doesn't find much use for the Dream spell scroll she found. We try to cast the spell on Malveria, but are lacking the components. We keep note of the idea and remember it for later. * We finally arrive at the Novell Estate! Ranthal and Iona are delighted with Lilith and dote over her. We update them on our journey and the Novells apparently have a lot to discuss with Bryna. * We take the time to have a group discussion. What are we gonna do about Runya? We're outnumbered, and we only know that she lives in Wenshire, so our only real option is to make our way there and ready ourselves at Nir Dorrun. * Everyone explores the gardens of the estate. Bryna takes a walk with Lilith, and everyone tries to race to see who can reach the center of a hedge maze first. Whoever loses... has to "eat the grossest thing ever". * Angeal wins by cheating. She casts Hold Person on Thomal before he makes it there. Bastard.